Catherine Creedon (1835-1914)
Catherine Creedon (1835-1914) was an immigrant to the United States in 1873 or 1874. (b. May 1835, Millstreet, County Cork, Munster Province, Ireland - d. New Year's Day, January 01, 1914, 41 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Parents *Jeremiah Creedon (c1810-?) *Johanna Noonan (c1810-?) Birth Catherine was born in Millstreet, County Cork, Ireland in May of 1835. The year and month come from the 1900 United States Census. Millstreet comes from the funeral notice of her sister: "of Mills Street, Cork, Ireland". Her death certificate listed her as 80 years old in 1914, which would have her birth in 1834-1835. In the 1871 Wales census she was listed as 42 years old which would have her born in the year 1829. Generally the closest a document is to the event it is recording is the more accurate one. Civil registration of births, marriages, and deaths began in Ireland in 1864. Previous to that year events were recorded by the church and the may not be extant. Approximately half the Church of Ireland parish registers were held at the Public Record Office and they were destroyed in 1922 in a fire and explosion during the Battle of Dublin of the Irish Civil War. Sibling Nora Creedon (1829-1904) who was born in Ireland. Marriage She married Daniel Finn (1818-1887). Daniel's parents were Mary and Patrick Finn (c1790-?). Ireland to Cardiff, Wales The family moved from Ireland to Cardiff, Wales. Children Daniel and Catherine had five children with three of them living to adulthood: *Mary Ann Finn (1860-1885) who was born in Ireland or Wales *Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) who was born in Wales and married John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939) *Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1864-1918) aka Kate Finn, who was born in Cardiff in Wales. There were two more children that died at birth and they are probably buried in Wales or Ireland. The census said that they had had five children with three living. Jersey City, New Jersey In 1880 Daniel and Catherine were living in Jersey City with their daughter, Nora, while Mary A. Finn appears to have been working as a servant or housekeeper for James B. Hance, a produce store owner. Catherine, Daniel's other daughter, was working as a servant at L.S. Williard in Jersey City. L.S. Willard was a dry goods salesman. Catherine Finn later became a private secretary at the American Lead Pencil Company in Hoboken and raised her sister's child after her sister died. Death of husband Daniel died in 1887 of "phthisis pulmonalis" while living at 276 1st Street in Jersey City. Marriage of daughter Around 1889, Nora married John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939) and had a child, Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949). Jersey City, New Jersey In 1900 she was living at 16 Ellicott Place in Jersey City with Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1864-1918) and Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) . Katherine's age was listed as "65" and her birth date as "May 1835". She listed her immigration year as "1874". She had had five children with just one living. Death Catherine Creedon died on New Year's Day, January 1, 1914 at her home on 41 Hopkins Avenue where she lived with her daughter, Catherine Finn and her granddaughter Mary Margaret Burke. The cause of death was "pulmonary edema with epithelioma on face". Funeral notice From the Jersey Journal, January 02, 1914: "Finn - On January 1, 1914, at her residence, 41 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, Catherine Finn (nee Creedon), beloved wife of the late Daniel Finn. Funeral Saturday, 9 a.m., requiem mass St. Joseph's Roman Catholic Church." Burial Catherine was buried at Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, New Jersey with: *Mary A. Finn (1860-1885), child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *Daniel Finn (1818-1887), husband of Catherine Creedon *Nora M. Finn (1866-1898), child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *Nora Creedon (1829-1904), sister of Catherine Creedon *Catherine Creedon (1835-1914) *Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1864-1918), child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon *John Burke Norton (1927), child of Thomas Patrick Norton and Mary Margaret Burke *Catherine Finn Norton (1930-1934), child of Thomas Patrick Norton and Mary Margaret Burke *Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949), child of John Joseph Burke and Nora Finn *Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968), husband of Mary Margaret Burke Research *Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on June 30, 2003. Updated on Valentine's Day, February 14, 2013 with the 1871 census of Wales. See also *Creedons of Millstreet, County Cork, Ireland External links *Catherine Creedon at Findagrave References Images Image:Document missing.png|1835 birth in Millstreet, Ireland (Recording of births by the state began around 1870) Image:Document missing.png|1861 Wales census Image:Finn-Daniel Creedon-Catherine 1871 Wales.png|1871 Wales census Image:Document missing.png|1875 New Jersey census Image:1880 census Finn Creedon 2.GIF|1880 US Census Image:Finn-Daniel Creedon-Catherine 1885 census.png|1885 New Jersey census Image:Catherine Creedon (1835-1914) Finn and Catherine Elizabeth Finn (1864-1918) in the 1895 New Jersey census.jpg|1895 New Jersey census Image:1900 census Burke Finn 3.jpg|1900 US Census Image:1905 census Finn Creedon Burke.png|1905 New Jersey census Image:1910 Census Burke Finn Creedon.jpg|1910 US Census Image:Creedon-Catherine death 02.gif|1914 death certificate Image:Creedon-Catherine 1914.gif|1914 sexton card Image:Finn tombstone HolyNameCemetery 01.jpg|Tombstone Category: Creedon (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: People from Jersey City, New Jersey Category: Burials at Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, New Jersey Category: Migrants from Wales to New Jersey Category: People from Millstreet